She's Mine
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Just a quick, cute one about someone trying to justify their possesiveness of their special someone. Rated for allusions to adult situations. Femslash, nothing graphic, but you've been warned.


**Note from LbN: Ummm, so I'm not sure how this story came about exactly...Just know that it was 10 at night, I was reading some...ahem adult fan fiction, saw the word "mine" and had a brainwave. It's femslash, but I'm not telling you who...I hope you guys like it! Send me a review when you're done, they make my day :D!**

She's Mine

She's mine.

I've been called possessive by various members of both of our families. Eh, maybe. I won't own it until I tell you what she did to make me think this. You can decide for yourself after that.

The first thing you have to realize is that we both have strong connections to the Muggle world through our dads. Neither of us is in any way opposed to strolling through Muggle London on the weekends; in fact, we both rather enjoy it. We've made it a tradition, especially around Christmas when we both want to get away from the chaos that is our respective families.

Anyway, on one of these occasions we were nearing the end of our walk and my darling girlfriend went into transports of delight at the sight of something. I looked around but could not for the life of me figure out what she was so excited about. When I asked her, she just smiled and said not to worry about it. I've long since learned to let things go with her; I'll find out sooner or later.

The next few weeks went by without any sudden revelations. Then, suddenly, three weeks before my birthday, she cut me off. Completely. I'm talking no sex, no making out, no over or under the clothes groping. It was horrible. I'm not some sex fanatic or anything, but I am used to that sort of…ahem…attention once or twice a week. Plus, she usually comes over to make out and/or cuddle…But, all of a sudden, nothing. The worst part of it was, she wouldn't even give me a good explanation. She had the audacity to tell me that I have no will power! Me! I'm a little impatient, yes, but I can hold out. What? You don't believe me? Well, you're right. And she's right as well. I was a mess those three weeks. Antsy wouldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling every time she walked into the room.

So, it comes time for my birthday, and I say to myself, "Self," and myself says, "Hmmm?" I say, "Self, she's probably going to give me a mind-blowing love making session tonight for my birthday. That's why she's made me wait!" I was pretty secure in this idea until her owl, Balthazar, arrived with a message for me. It said that she would be coming by at eight to give me my present, but she might not be able to stay for long. I was torn up. If she couldn't stay for long, that meant no lovey-dovey for us! I won't tell you that I was collected by the time she arrived at my flat; that'd be a lie. I wanted her. Badly. The worst part was that she knew it and was taunting me the entire time she enquired about my day.

"My day was rubbish!" I moaned.

"Ahhh, my poor baby," she said, hugging me, "And on your birthday too."

"Well, it wasn't that bad," I amended, "I've just…missed you."

"I know, but when you see your present, you'll understand why."

She was grinning. It's a bad grin; a grin that only I see. She took my hand and led me to my bedroom. Without preamble, without any warning at all, she whipped off her shirt. Surprised and elated by this change of events, I tried to pull her toward me for a kiss. She shook her head and turned around.

On her back was a tattoo. A purple fairy with a design in its wings.

"Neat!" I said.

"The design is made of words. Read it," she said.

Tracing my fingers over the fairy's wings, I read:

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks.

"I wanted something permanent," she smiles, "So I can take you with me wherever I go. So anyone who sees it knows that I belong to you."

"Perfect."

So, maybe I am a little bit possessive, but my point is that Ginny doesn't mind. In fact, she encourages it. That Christmas, I ended up giving her something a little more permanent- a ring. We're set to be married this coming July. Wicked, huh? It's kind of perfect, because now, possessiveness on both of our parts is just part of the bargain.

I'm hers; she's mine.

**LbN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know!**


End file.
